List of Utawarerumono characters
This article lists the characters from the Japanese visual novel, anime and manga series Utawarerumono. Main characters Hakuoro : :Hakuoro wears an irremovable mask over the top part of his head extended down to just under the eyes. He is found badly injured by Erurū, Arurū and their grandmother in a nearby forest and they nurse him back to health. It is soon apparent that he has lost all of his memories, and he additionally finds that the state of the world varies significantly from his expectations (e.g. certain anatomical attributes are now considered normal, such as ears and tails). In place of his forgotten name, he is given the name Hakuoro (白皇, meaning "White Emperor" in Ainu, also the name of Erurū and Arurū's father). His main weapon of choice is a large metal fan that was given to him by Tusukuru. He quickly captivates and gains the trust of those around him, and soon finds himself in a growing position of leadership. Although it seems for a time that his identity is Rakshain, a murderous traitor, it is eventually revealed that he is the embodiment of the good half of the god Witsarunemitea and he recalls his memories as Iceman. After Hakuoro's final battle with the darker half of Witsarunemitea, the halves join together once again, with Hakuoro's side straining to maintain dominance. He decides to seal himself away so that his other side will not cause anymore destruction, and bids farewell to each of his comrades. Eruru confesses her love for Hakuoro and, in the anime, the two share a kiss. Hakuoro says that he will return and Eruru says that she will wait for him. The conclusion hints that Hakuoro returns through the final scene with Eruru, and this hint is especially strong in the anime. ;; ::In the earliest of Hakuoro's memories, he is seen as an archeological research scholar who stumbled upon Witsarunemitea's fossil hidden in an advanced laboratory. An unknown scientist catches him and explains that he did not want anyone to know of this forgotten deity; the "missing link" in human evolution-- for he felt that it should not exist. To protect its concealment, he shot the archeologist and his blood landed on the fossil. Witsarunemitea then awakened and restored him in exchange for taking his body as a vessel so that he will not be disturbed again. As a symbol of the contract, he acquired the mask which represents Witsarunemitea. Much later, his frozen body is found by researchers who unfreeze him and dub him 'Iceman'. Although initially under the pretense of helping him, the researchers were actually interested in researching his ability to survive outside of a greenhouse environment and interested in further increasing their longevity. Artificial beings based on his body were created for further studies, including subject #63 whom he named "Mutsumi". He then escaped with subject #3510 who he named Mikoto, and had a child with her; although they are both eventually recaptured. The scientists dissected Mikoto, which caused Iceman to go into a rage and awaken his abilities as Witsarunemitea. Realizing what he is doing, he asks Mutsumi to destroy him; but she is unsuccessful. Instead, she manages to seal him, but he is separated into two: Hakuoro possessing his good side and his human form; and a formless evil side that must possess a host body to gain physical form. However, the seal cannot hold indefinitely and the two halves periodically become free. In the current timeline, Hakuoro awakens with no memories, and the latest of the forms taken by the darker side is that of the Onkamiyamukai scholar Dii. Erurū : :Eruruu is the first person Hakuoro meets when he wakes up after being found by her and her family. She nurses Hakuoro back to health until he is strong enough to go walking outside, with much initial assistance provided by Eruruu and a walking stick. Later, she falls in love with Hakuoro. She is the reincarnation of Mikoto. Eruruu kisses Hakuoro before he is sealed as he tells her that they will meet again and that she will be waiting for him. At the end of the anime, she continues as a healer and is awaiting Hakuoro's return. In the last scene she turns around and sees someone or something. However it does not show who she saw. It is implied by many to be Hakuoro without Witsarunemitea's mask. In the game version, this is strongly implied as prior to that scene, Kūya, Kamyu and Arurū are all shown acting as if they saw Hakuoro again. Eruruu has a forceful, but caring, personality. She is named after a flower that only exists in the story. In the game and manga, she is often found displeased of her small breast size. She also has dog-like ears and a tail. Arurū : :Arurū is Erurū's shy, quiet younger sister, and a friend to Yuzuha and Kamyu. Like Erurū, she is also named after a fictional flower. It is said that the Erurū and Arurū flowers grow together. When she first meets Hakuoro, she is shy and recalcitrant, running and hiding from Hakuoro at every opportunity and speaking very little. After Hakuoro eventually wins over Arurū's affections, she calls Hakuoro . How Hakuoro does so, incidentally, depends on whether one is playing the game or watching the anime. In the game, Arurū warms up to Hakuoro after he is willing to accept honey directly from a beehive from her so that they may eat it together. In the anime, Hakuoro wins over Arurū by sparing the life of a baby white tiger, even though its mother, Mutikapa, a large, white tiger with special traits, had killed many innocent people (and despite the fact that almost all the villagers wanted the baby tiger killed; they were however willing to defer to Hakuoro's judgment since his plan saved their lives). Regardless, in both the game and the anime, Arurū took in that baby tiger and raised it as if it were her own, naming it Mukkuru. After it grows (in an astoundingly short period of time), she begins to ride him into battle, often in spite of orders or warnings to stay away from danger. It is later revealed that Aruru had been severely injured presumably from an earthquake prior to the meeting Hakuoro. Witsuarunemitea healed her for the exchange of Eruru's body, and soul. She is also heavily wounded and presumably has died from an attack from Hauenka and is revived by Witsarunemitea. Tusukuru Oboro : :Oboro was in the beginning an impulsive and somewhat egotistical bandit chief of a village near the one which Hakuoro dwells in. Overpowering these traits, however, is his care for his younger sister, Yuzuha, to whom he would bring Tusukuru to oversee her health. When Hakuoro becomes the leader of the country's rebellion, Oboro joins forces with Hakuoro and swears eternal allegiance, with revenge for Tusukuru among his reasons, calling Hakuoro his brother. Oboro's main weapons of choice are two long, light swords, which he uses to execute swift fighting techniques. Oboro has stayed with Hakuoro since the establishment of the nation Tusukuru, aiding in battle and any other way which he can. The name Oboro (朧) means haziness, gloominess, and dreariness in Japanese. In the conclusion to the series, he is entrusted with the title of Emperor but he realizes that he is not ready to become a ruler and leaves Tusukuru to train himself. In the game, Oboro forsakes the duties of Emperor and entrust the title to Benawi instead. He then leaves on a journey with Yuzuha's child to show it the world. Dorī & Gurā :Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski, (Dori) & Nancy Novotny (Gura) (English) :Dori and Gura are twin archers serving under Oboro. There are several ways to tell them apart: Dori has purple eyes while Gura's are blue, and the bottom part of Dori's clothes is blue while with Gura they are red. Their gender is difficult to ascertain, even by other characters. In the game, Oboro and the twins themselves state that they are male. This scene was not adapted in the anime version, and no mention of their gender can be found in the anime itself. However, in the DVD Q&A segment "The Hows and Whys of Utawarerumono", Hakuoro directly addresses the question of their gender, openly stating that the twins are male and heavily implying that their feminine behavior is a result of their traumatic past. In both versions of events, Dori and Gura get their lord Oboro drunk, resulting in Oboro waking up with the twins in his arms and finding that all three of them are naked. In the conclusion of both the game and anime, they stay with Oboro as he travels the world. Benawi : :Benawi is a mononofu of Kenashikourupe. When Hakuoro's rebellion overtakes Kenashikourupe, Benawi realizes defeat and kills the emperor, Inkara to spare him from possible torture and humiliation. Benawi then attempts suicide, but Hakuoro stops him, convincing Benawi to join under Hakuoro. Benawi has a strong sense of responsibility to his country. He carries a calm and logical personality, but gets irritated when Hakuoro ignores the duties as a ruler. Benawi's main weapon of choice is a polearm much like a voulge, which he uses most effectively whilst riding. In the conclusion of the game and anime, Oboro passes on the title of Emperor to him before leaving to see the world. The two promise to meet again "sometime". Kurou : :He is the fiercely loyal second-in-command of Benawi's cavalry men, and the former samurai leader over the country of Kenashikourupe, though neither he nor Benawi seem to care for the emperor so much as they do for the empire. When the emperor falls, he remains loyal to Benawi, and, in turn, to Hakuoro, to whom Benawi swears allegiance. Kurou tends to be a source of comedic relief of the anime. He is usually seen either arguing with Oboro, due to Kurou's teasing of Oboro, helping to plan military actions, training with his men, or using a thick, long sword with immense skill, cutting down his opponents. Even without his steed or any weapons, he is shown to be capable of defeating a small army with his bare hands, alone. At the game's conclusion, he remains loyal to Benawi and most likely becomes his Retainer. Yuzuha : :Yuzuha is Oboro's little sister and friend to Arurū and Kamyu. She has been very sick with an unknown illness all her life, and is blind. Although bedridden most of the time, her senses of smell and hearing have been whetted by her lack of sight, and enabling her to recognize a person by their scent or even the manner of their footsteps. Yuzuha possesses a gentle persona, which she made especially apparent when dealing with her older brother, and in the fact that she refuses to let an animal die in the hope of obtaining her disease's cure. Sadly in the ending of the last episode (set unknown time after the events of the main series, but with the characters seemingly similar in age and appearance) she is presumed to have died. You see her brother Oboro visiting her grave and bringing the bell she likes. :In the game, she bears a healthy child by virtue of Hakuoro's divine blood. Oboro cares for the child in place of his late sister and leaves on a journey to show it the world. Touka : :Touka is an Evenkuruga mononofu (warrior) who in the beginning serves under Lord Orikakan. After Orikakan is murdered by Yue, she swears vengeance, and, seeing the respect which Hakuoro pays to the fallen emperor, pledges fealty to Hakuoro to serve as his bodyguard and, omitted from her mention to him as part of her services, bear him a child. In the game, she pledges fealty because Arruru and Erruru convinced her that Hakuoro is a good person. She obsessively follows this oath, true to her clan's nature. However, even though it was part of the oath, she failed to have a baby with him because she was tricked by Karura into thinking that she would become pregnant by drinking Hakuoro's semen. She fights using a slim sword of an unspecified variety which she combines with her astonishing agility to execute swift and deadly attacks. :Touka is a member of the Evenkuruga tribe, a small clan living near the steppes (which steppes they inhabit are never mentioned in the series). The Evenkuruga are blessed with such extraordinary fighting abilities that many have carved their names in history; they are a deeply moralistic people and side with good and fight evil in the name of justice and honor. This is mentioned several times during the anime, such as when Touka declares "In the name of justice and honor, I shall support Kuccha Keecha" or when Benawi speculates that Touka would not defile her sense of justice, even if it meant losing her life. At the end of the series she follows Hakuoro's request and acts as a protector of the weak and is also working together with Karura as a wandering mercenary. :She is sometimes seen as the comic relief, mostly due to her over-protectiveness of Hakuoro (such as picking through every piece of a fish before letting the new Emperor eat it, searching for poison) and her feminine side, which conflicts with her warrior-like persona. Karurauatsuurei (Karura) : :Karura was once princess of Nan-Tunku before the Shakukoporu deposed her and placed a puppet leader at the head of the state. She joins Hakuoro after she is found having slaughtered many soldiers from another country who were holding her prisoner. Despite showing concern for her country (which she conceals), she has forsaken her past as royalty and decided to live her life as Karura, a simple woman, and as a sign of this vow continues to wear a large metal collar around her neck placed there in her captivity. She is one of the last two Giriyaginas on Earth, along with Derihourai, her younger brother. She is often seen drinking sake, even on the battle field (She could drink several barrels of sake in one day). Karura wields a massive black blade (personally designed to not break, not dull and not need resharpening), which is so ridiculously large and heavy that no one else can lift it. She uses it in conjunction with her superhuman strength to deal tremendous damage to her enemies. The name Karura (迦楼羅, 迦樓羅, or 迦留羅), also known as Garuda and Garua, comes from the Hindu and Buddhist myth of the man-bird deity. Her name is Karula in the English version. Her weapon, can be said to be a powerful limiter on her body. For when she throws it down to fight under her own power, she is blindingly fast. At the end of the series she and Touka become famous wandering mercenaries. Tusukuru : :Tusukuru is Erurū's and Arurū's grandmother and village elder, the leader of the village. She is a very kind person and is respected by everyone in the village and even some out of it. She is fatally stabbed while protecting Aruru from an attack by one of Nuwangi's soldiers (although it should be noted that Nuwangi did not actually order the attack, and in fact scolded the soldier afterwards for hurting Tusukuru since Tusukuru nursed Nuwangi as a very small child had publicly embarrassed Nuwangi earlier by reminding him of that). After Kenashikourupe falls, Hakuoro renames the country Tusukuru in her honor. Teoro : :Teoro is a villager who quickly becomes friends with Hakuoro (who he refers to as 'An-chan'). His weapon is an axe. His wife is a bossy blonde woman named Sopoku (ソポク), who is always scolding him for skipping out on his work or being drunk. He returns to his home after Kenashikourupe falls, which becomes his downfall when Kuccha Keccha invades. Although fatally wounded, he makes the journey to warn Hakuoro, and while warning Hakuoro of the oncoming invasion, he is so successful in hiding his condition under false cheer that Hakuoro and his court do not even learn that he is injured until they discover his dead body laying against a post. Chikinaro : :Chikinaro is a somewhat shady merchant with a habit of mysteriously appearing when called. He makes his first appearance as a spy paid by Benawi to infiltrate the rebellion's headquarters. He later assists Hakuoro in obtaining the ingredients needed to make the explosives used to repel Shikerpecim's initial attack. He is also the one responsible for procuring Karura's unique sword, as well as Aruruw's pet Gacatar. Onkamiyamukai Urtoriy : :Urutori is the first princess of Onkamiyamukai. She decides to become the yomoru (priest sent to look out for a country's welfare) of Tusukuru. She quickly gains great respect and admiration for Hakuoro, after seeing how kind and wise he is. Near the end of the anime, she is given the title of Head Priestess, and vows to watch over Hakuoro's resting place. Kamyu : :Kamyu the second princess of Onkamiyamukai, and also the younger sister of Urutori. She befriends Arurū, Yuzuha, and Mukkuru and is often seen playing with them. Back then, she had no friends and everyone in the mediators considered her to be a monster because she was born with black wings. ;; ::Mutsumi is Witsarunemitea's "daughter". The one who sealed him and now lives on inside Kamyu like a split personality inherited through blood lines. Her name is derived from the number 63. Kunnekamun Kūya Amururineuruka : :Kūya is the young ruler of Kunnekamun. She befriends Hakuoro after having many secret meetings with him, which were led to by her curiosity of the almost supernatural feats that Hakuoro was able to execute. She pilots a silver Avu-Kamuu, although she is not used to war (which later wreaks havoc on her mind). Kūya cares for the welfare of her people, but doesn't know what decision to make. This proved to be her downfall, as it ultimately leads to a global war. Later in the series, she suffers a psychotic break after witnessing Genjimaru's death and Hakuoro's true form, and reverts to the mentality of a young child. Genjimaru : :Genjimaru is an old, but extremely powerful mononofu serving under Kūya. He is also Hien and Sakuya's grandfather. His main weapon of choice is a long sword. He was instrumental in helping the other nations defeating the Avu-Kamuu, by revealing their weakness. He would later be killed by Dii as "payment" in canceling Kūya's contract. Sakuya : :Sakuya is one of Kūya's attendants and Genjimaru's granddaughter. Kūya offered her once to Hakouro as a concubine, an offer he, embarrassed, declined. Kūya comically told Hakuoro and Eruru that Sakuya was "good in bed". Both Eruru and Hakuoro took this the wrong way, since Kūya actually meant Sakuya was "good at making beds". Hien : :Hien is Sakuya's brother, and Genjimaru's grandson. He pilots a blue Avu-Kamuu armed with a massive blade. He is often the level headed one between him and Hauenkua. He also advocated that the Emperor/Empress should unite the nations through peace. In the game, he advocates starting global war and destroying all enemy villagers just like Hauenkua, except unlike Hauenkua, he believes that he is doing it for a good cause. When Dii reveals himself, Hien willingly joined him. He was killed when Witsuarunemitea punched a hole through the chest (and the cockpit) of the Avu-Kamuu. Hauenkua : :Hauenkua serves under Kūya Amururineuruka and has roughly the same status as Hien. He pilots a red Avu-Kamuu, with customized claws on each arm. He is entertained by war and suffering and has a somewhat psychopathic personality, however this all drains away when he feels his mortality (such as when Witsuarunemitea destroyed his Avu-Kamuu), leaving him a panic wreck. He was later killed when Witsuarunemitea pounded his Avu-Kamuu into a mess. Other country leaders Orikakan : :Orikakan is the lord of Kucca Kecca, a small country renowned for the skill and zeal of its cavalry, and is an excellent tactician. :Orikakan is obsessed with gaining revenge against Hakuoro, believing him to be "Rak Shine", a traitor to Kuccha Keccha, who murdered his wife, children, and hundreds of other people. The murdered wife was Orikakan's sister, whose death is the primary reason for his zeal in pursuing revenge. He seeks to attain his revenge by attacking Tusukuru. He personally leads the attack on Yamayura, slaying all the inhabitants and prompting Hakuoro to declare war on Kuccha Keccha. While initially Hakuoro believes he might indeed be "Rak Shine" (since Hakuoro lost all of his memories and cannot remember who he was, traitor or not, before Eruruu found him injured in the woods), Orikakan turns out to be mistaken, manipulated by another agency into falsely believing that Hakuoro was "Rak Shine." He was eventually killed by Niwe when his purpose was fulfilled, before Hakuoro is able to hear all he has to say. Niwe : :Niwe is lord of Shikerpecim, a country of vast strength that was three times bigger than Tuskuru, and had ten times the military power. Niwe initiates numerous and lengthy attacks against Tuskuru in an attempt to draw out Hakuoro's inner beast. It is later revealed that he was working with Dii, from whom he learned Hakuoro's true identity. In their final confrontation, Niwe finally succeeds in drawing out the demigod slumbering within Hakuoro. His amazement is cut short however, as the raging beast tears Niwe to pieces, signaling the downfall of Shikerpecim. Niwe, however despite his gruesome death, continues to harass Hakuoro through nightmares later on. Derihourai : :Derihourai is Karura's younger brother. He later becomes the lord of the newly created country, Karurauatsuurei, which is named after Karura. Derihourai's main weapon of choice is the tonfa. Suwonkas : :Suwonkas is the emperor of Na Tunk. He is somewhat insane and extremely sadistic, with an entire garden of flowers grown on the bodies of live humans. He was apparently infatuated with Karura, who apparently castrated him in the past, an action that, oddly enough, he expresses gratitude for. He is killed by Derihourai during the Karurawaturei's rebellion. Kanhordari : :Kanhordari is the despotic emperor of Noseshecika, one of the three great countries alongside Onkamiyamukai and Kunnekamun. Large and physically dominating, he seems to hold a grudge against Kunnekamun and finally attempts to conquer them, although this attempt backfires horribly when Kunnekamun counterattacks with the Av Kamiw, conquering Noseshecika and killing Kanhordari. His body is eventually reanimated by Dii and destroyed for good by Hakuoro's forces. Misc Dii : :Dii was an Onkamiya scholar that wandered inside the cave where Witsuarunemitea's soul was sealed. Just as Hakuoro is the Iceman's 'good' side, Dii is now possessed by Witsuarunemitea's darker side. He instigates and catalyzes wars far and wide so that Witsuarunemitea's children (all races were based on Iceman, Witsuarunemitea's avatar) could, via natural selection, reach greater heights. Dii, unlike Hakuoro, has complete conscious control of his abilities and is able to dispense with the powerful Genjimaru without visible effort. At the conclusion of his final battle with Hakuoro, Dii's mortal form is destroyed, and the dark half of Witsuarunemitea's soul that dwelled within him is reunited with Hakuoro. Nuwangi : :Nuwangi is a white haired youth and childhood friend of Erurū. Nuwangi, now older, is exceedingly arrogant, abusing the power of his higher rank, given by his father. Nuwangi is first seen trying to gain more supplies from the village. Nuwangi personally likes to go to this village so he can meet Erurū, though after his shameful departure, he knocks over an altar, angering the being to which it was dedicated. Nuwangi is rather protective over his nonexistent relationship with Erurū and is quick to jump to conclusions. :Nuwangi exhibits some cowardly traits, fleeing for his life upon seeing Hakuoro invading in retaliation for Tusukuru's death. After Nuwangi's father is slain due to this negligence, he flees to his uncle for further protection. In the game it is revealed that his father is associated with the death of his mother, and he kills his own father sadistically. After Nuwangi himself repeatedly fails and his uncle, the emperor, is killed as well, Nuwangi is captured by Hakuoro. To his surprise, he is freed from his bonds from Erurū, effectively allowing him to leave without harm. Nuwangi seems to be devastated by this, in which he vanishes off into the mist, never to be heard of, or seen again. :In the game, he is killed by bandits and beheaded to bring the rebellion forces. Mikoto : :Mikoto is an artificial being based on Iceman's body. She was the only woman he ever loved. She was later butchered by scientists for research. Her name is derived from the number 3510. The word Mikoto can also be written as 命, which can also be pronounced as 'inochi', meaning 'life'. She was eventually reincarnated as Eruru. Mizushima :Mizushima is a faceless researcher responsible for working with Iceman. Although he maintains a professional relationship with Iceman, upon learning that the research team plans to permanently refreeze Iceman, he betrays his fellow humans and helps Iceman escape to the surface, giving him the master key which would later become Erurū's hair ornament. It is implied that he was eventually found out by the humans, although his fate is unknown. Characters added from consumer version Kamuchatāru : Nopon : Gomuta : See also *List of Utawarerumono episodes Utawarerumono